


Good Boy

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Headspace, Frottage, Kink education, M/M, Mention of littlespace/ageplay, Petplay, Polyamory, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: A followup piece to a fic I haven't even written yet. How did that happen.The Gang Come Back From a Kink Con and Jesse Has Questions. [A Learning the Ropes AU fic]--“Not a very well trained pup. That’s all right, we’ll fix that,” Gabe murmured, smiling at the shiver that sent down Jesse’s spine. “Sit pretty for me.”Another huff from Jesse. “Come on, dulcito. I’ll give you a nice big treat if you’re good for me.” Jesse’s eyes trailed to Gabe’s crotch, and there was a joke somewhere in there about dogs and Pavlovian responses when he licked his lips in anticipation. “That’s right. Now let’s try this again. Sit pretty.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> Thanks to some encouragement, I wrote something not even on my planned fics list lol. I got a request for more forced headspace and here we are. I was planning on showing it again in the fic that would precede this, but it will be quite a long endeavor and I have things that need to get written before that. So I gift this to you. 
> 
> As always, this is set in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan.

It had been a long, exhausting weekend for the group. A kink con, Jesse’s first one at that, full of education, playing, and a little business for the guys, plus the 6 hour drive there and back. Everyone was exhausted in one way or another. And Genji got absolutely unbearable when he was tired. 

“Genji, come get your bags,” Jack called after Genji, who had started to race inside the moment they parked in the garage. Jack was met with an irritated foot stomp that he raised his eyebrows at. “Hey. Drop the attitude. You don’t have to put your stuff away right now, I just need it out of the car. And you brought the most luggage, so show some responsibility for it.”

Gabe and Jesse caught each others’ gaze as they carried their things inside, smiling and rolling their eyes as Genji stormed back to the SUV’s open rear door. They loved Genji, but it was times like these they were glad Jack was the one with the ring on his finger.

Jesse looked back at Gabe again as a shoulder bumped against his after dropping their stuff against a wall to put away later. “I see a vision of you and me on the couch, not moving for a few hours,” Gabe said, making Jesse chuckle. 

“I’d be happy to make that come true.”

The duo were comfortably situated in less than a minute, Gabe on his back and Jesse on his side, tightly tucked against Gabe’s side with his head on his chest. The quiet in the living room was short lived; Genji came through like a hurricane with his bags deposited all over the floor, stepping over them and attempting to head for the stairs. He didn’t make it far before a visibly frustrated Jack had him by the wrist and against the wall. 

“I know you’re tired. We all are. But if you’re going to tantrum like a little boy, that’s how I’m going to treat you,” Jack growled low, only getting a lot of squirming and fight in response.

“No!” Genji huffed, half-heartedly trying to push Jack away, “I just… I just wanna--”

“Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to go change you into some clothes more appropriate for your age.” A whine from Genji. Jack continued over it. “I’m going to put you in bed. You’re going to get a bottle, drink the whole thing, and then you can have your paci and you can pick a plushy for your nap. Okay?” 

Genji groaned again, softer this time. He didn’t have much fight anymore. 

“What was that, baby boy?”

A soft sniffle could be heard before Genji finally responded with “Okay, Daddy,” and followed Jack up the stairs, a hand in Jack’s while the other wiped at his tired eyes.

Jesse watched them go, head having been perked up to watch Genji’s sudden transition of headspaces. “Okay,” Jesse started, snuggling himself back into his dom’s chest, “I have some questions.” With Gabe’s fingers cupping the back of his head and those magic fingers rubbing his scalp, it was hard to focus after the long weekend.

“Fire away.”

“I’ve seen them do that a few times now. And I guess I’m just… curious or confused or something. Why do they do that? And Genji always puts up a fight, at least a little bit anyway. Is he really okay with Jack doing… whatever he’s doing?” Jesse was forced to sit up as the older man sat up as well. He should have seen that coming. Gabe took Jesse’s education seriously, in every aspect. At least he got to sit in his lap. One of his favorite seats.

“What do you _think_ they’re doing?” Gabe asked, gentle fingers at his sub’s chin to encourage their eyes to meet. Jesse shifted, flesh hand fidgeting with his shirt. 

“Uh. Well. It looks like Jack’s making Genji get into a headspace without talking about it first. Unless I missed something. But Genji didn’t seem like he wanted Jack to do it when it was happening.” Jesse’s expression changed into something sheepish as Jack descended down the stairs, Genji-less, passing the short distance into the kitchen. 

“Well let’s find out,” Gabe said, the only warning before he called out to Jack. 

“Maybe you can help Jesse understand forced headspace,” Gabe said when his partner finally approached after emerging from the kitchen again. He had a bottle of apple juice in one hand. “Why did you do it just now?”

“That’s not what I asked,” Jesse muttered under his breath.

“No,” Gabe responded, “But I think it’s the question that will help you understand the most right now.”

Jack chuckled lightly. “It’s no big deal. I forced Genji into a little headspace because I knew he was tired, and when he’s tired he gets frustrated easily, and when he acts like that no one’s happy. He needs to take a nap but I know he’ll ignore his needs and push on sometimes. I know if he’s little, he’ll let me take care of him. So I pushed him into that state of mind that would let me take care of him the way he needs it right now.”

Gabe nodded, watching a little understanding dawn on Jesse’s features. “And other times?”

Jack leaned a hip against the back of the couch, thoughtful. “I’ll force his headspaces when he’s feeling extra defiant at the beginning of a scene. If we agreed for him to be a kitten and he’s not in a kitten headspace, I’ll help him get there so we can get into the actual planned scene easier. I’ve forced his headspace in everyday life before, usually if I’m just trying to get him to be more agreeable. Like making him feel subby so he’s more inclined to leave a club I’m picking him up from. It’s not like it’s nonconsensual. He’s given me a red on it before. He has a choice. And those headspaces are mental places he typically enjoys being in; he likes it when I do it most of the time. It’s even a turn-on, for both of us. I like feeling that control, he likes the lack of it.” A soft shout from the bedroom turned everyone’s heads. “And that’s my cue.” Jack left them with a wink. 

They watched him go, Gabe letting Jesse have time to let the cogs turn in his head with this new information.

“So forcing headspace is to help a sub get where they need to be, or where a dom wants them, mentally,” Jesse summed up finally, nodding. “I get it now.”

“Mhm, very good dulcito. Like, for example, how you need help getting into your pup headspace.” Gabe smirked as he watched Jesse turn pink, sputtering indignantly.

“I do not-- what are you-- I don’t have a pup headspace!” Jesse finally managed to get out, arms crossed. 

“Oh, don’t you? I remember someone being a good boy for me this weekend.” Gabe stroked a hand down Jesse’s back while the younger continued to deny his claims. 

“That was just-- we were just playing around.”

“Was that all?”

“Yes! I’m not a pup. It was just interesting.”

“Hm.” Gabe pushed Jesse onto his back, quickly crowding the space over him before he could process what was happening. “You wouldn’t want to feel that weight of a collar on your neck? Wag your tail for me when you’ve been good?” The hitch of Jesse’s breath was like music to his ears. “Don’t you want to be my good pup?”

Jesse barely got a syllable out before Gabe was hushing him.

“Dogs don’t talk, baby.”

A whine, a little squirming, and Gabe could see something change behind Jesse’s brown eyes.

“There’s my boy.” 

The whining increased when Gabe pressed a big palm against the front of Jesse’s jeans, feeling the hardness growing beneath the rough denim. 

“See, you like being my good boy, don’t you?” Jesse was slow to nod, but kept his eyes trained on Gabe. Waiting. “You were a very good boy this weekend. Think you can do it again?” A bit more enthusiastic nodding this time.

Sitting back up, Gabe snapped his fingers, pointing to the floor. “Down. No dogs on the furniture.” Jesse groaned, eyeing the floor warily. Another snap had him looking Gabe’s way again. “Don’t make me swat you with a rolled up magazine like a bad dog. Get down.”

Jesse huffed, slinking down off the couch with barely an ounce of grace. He sat sloppily, a leg tucked under him with the other bent next to him while he looked to Gabe for further instruction.

“Not a very well trained pup. That’s all right, we’ll fix that,” Gabe murmured, smiling at the shiver that sent down Jesse’s spine. “Sit pretty for me.”

Another huff from Jesse. “Come on, dulcito. I’ll give you a nice big treat if you’re good for me.” Jesse’s eyes trailed to Gabe’s crotch, and there was a joke somewhere in there about dogs and Pavlovian responses when he licked his lips in anticipation. “That’s right. Now let’s try this again. Sit pretty.”

Jesse was bright-eyed as he sat up straighter, both legs tucked underneath himself. Bringing his hands up to his chest after a softly commanded _paws up_. Gabe couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the display. A pup in the making. His pup. “Very good. Show me how much you want your treat.” Jesse cocked his head just slightly. “You know how Blue wags her tail like crazy when you show her her favorite toy?” 

It was too pretty to see Jesse’s face reddened like this. Especially when he pushed through the apprehension and obeyed, knowing Gabe wouldn’t ask anything of him unless it brought praise and a prize at the end. Jesse’s thighs parted, allowing his body to get lower and put some weight on his hands that he put down flat to the floor. A few seconds of hesitation, then some small wiggling of his hips. 

Gabe hummed, putting on a disappointed facade. “Not that interested, huh? Guess you don’t want your treat after all.” A noise caught in Jesse’s throat before he doubled down, even whining softly as his ‘paws’ made it into Gabe’s lap. His nose nudged against the zipper of his ‘owner’s’ pants and he made sure to make a show of his hips swaying behind him. Gabe was laughing, a pleasing sound.

“You never fail to surprise me. Very good boy. You’ve earned your treat.”

Jesse’s perky reaction made Gabe think he would actually bark for him right then and there. Unfortunately, that would need a little more coaxing to achieve. 

“Come up here. I’ll let you be a lap dog for a bit,” Gabe laughed at Jesse’s eyeroll, freeing his cock before his pup straddled his lap. He undid Jesse’s jeans as well, a pleased rumble in his chest when he pulled his sub’s sizeable, leaking cock from underneath the tacky plaid boxers he wore. “Closer,” He muttered, grabbing Jesse by the ass and yanking them flush against each other when Jesse’s wriggling wasn’t getting them close enough. “There’s a good boy.”

Gabe took them both in hand, feeling his dick pulse when Jesse moaned right in his ear. He loved that sound.

It didn’t take too much stroking to tell Jesse was starting to get close, his breath hot against Gabe’s ear as he panted. Whether that was intentional as part of being a pup, he couldn’t really tell. He slowed his strokes, getting a whine from Jesse in response. 

“I’ll only let you come if you do one last thing for me, pup.” Jesse pulled back just enough to pout at Gabe, frustration in his furrowed brows. “Speak.”

Jesse pressed his face into Gabe’s neck, groaning. Even against Gabe’s heated skin, he could feel the warmth of his sub’s red face. “I won’t be able to hear you from there, perrito. Come on. Be a good boy. Speak.” Jesse moved to rest his chin on Gabe’s shoulder, gasping as Gabe started to pick up the speed again. 

A pathetic little attempt came out of Jesse’s mouth before he finally gave one good _woof_ , eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. 

“There we go,” Gabe panted out, getting close himself, “One more. Speak.”

Jesse gripped at Gabe’s shoulders tightly, surprising Gabe again as a short chorus of barks flowed from Jesse, the last one a pathetic yip as he came, hips rocking against the hand holding him. Gabe came shortly after, biting a groan into Jesse’s shoulder that made the younger shudder harder in his aftershocks. They leaned heavily against each other, panting hard in the quiet air. 

“Now don’t you lie to me again about not having a pup headspace,” Gabe finally murmured when he caught his breath, making Jesse laugh. 

“Dunno, I liked havin’ you get me there,” Jesse admitted. “I see the appeal of forcing headspace now.” Gabe pulled them apart, sacrificing his shirt to get them some semblance of clean before they removed themselves from the couch.

“I’ll always help you get there, dulcito. And I’ll always bring you back.” Jesse’s cheesy grin was the icing on the cake.

 

\--

They were quiet on the way upstairs, not wanting to wake the grumpy Genji. Genji was curled up tight against Jack’s side when they went into the bedroom, Jack reading on the e-reader Genji had gotten him a few years ago. Jack gave them both a knowing smirk before going back to his reading. Jesse snorted, ignoring the light blush on his face as he stripped and put on fresh, non-cumstained boxers to nap in. 

Genji sat up, eyes barely open when Jesse moved to get into bed. “Want my puppy,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Nico’s still staying with Ana and Reinhardt. We’re going to go get him after your nap, remember?” Jack said, trying to coax his boy back down. Genji shook his head, reaching out to Jesse.

“Nuh uh. There’s a pup right here.” 

It got Genji a pillow to the face (he somehow managed to pull a shit-eating grin even when he was drowsy and half-asleep), but Jesse still cuddled close with Genji for their nap. Jack eventually joined them, Gabe following shortly after he had the perfect custom collar made and ordered. 

He couldn’t wait to see Jesse’s face when it arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr imploded but I'm still found there: BaadBaadBlackSheep  
> I'm also on Twitter now: @BaadBlackSheep
> 
> Always taking prompts, or even a hello is nice.


End file.
